


Falling Leaves

by JournalOfDeath



Series: Twdg drabbles [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Trans Aasim, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JournalOfDeath/pseuds/JournalOfDeath
Summary: The leaves had changed colors, lining the trees with speckles of orange, red and yellow. Leaves fluttered to the ground as a crisp breeze brushed through the branches, adding more color to the grassy grounds. A smile stretched across Aasim's lips as he watched from under the tree he was sitting under. Fall was one of his favorite times of the year.
Relationships: Aasim/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Twdg drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595815
Kudos: 2





	Falling Leaves

The leaves had changed colors, lining the trees with speckles of orange, red, and yellow. Leaves fluttered to the ground as a crisp breeze brushed through the branches, adding more color to the grassy grounds. A smile stretched across Aasim's lips as he watched from under the tree he was sitting under. Fall was one of his favorite times of the year. Humming softly, he leaned back against the tree trunk, gazing down at his sketchbook balancing on his lap. 

"Knew you would be out here." A voice sounded behind him making him chuckle softly.

"Oh, did you now?" Aasim arched a brow, smiling up at Louis once he sat down beside him.

"Duh," Louis rolled his eyes fondly, slipping his arm around his shoulders and pulling him close to his side. "This is your favorite spot, you come here to draw and to think."

"Well, I was. But she told me to come to see you, considering I was bord out of my mind." Louis chuckled, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

Aasim laughed and shook his head, rolling his eyes fondly. "Well, that was sweet of her, but I'm glad she did. I wanted to see you anyway."

"Oh?" Louis smirked and arches a brow. 

A rather loud huff leaves his lips and he stood up, "Of course I did, you giant dork! I mean you are my boyfriend and I miss you when you aren't around. Even if I don't show it." He crossed his arms and glared lightly up at him once he stood up.

"Forgive me," Louis muttered.

"What?" Aasim questions before letting out a gasp when Louis pushed him back into a pile of raked leaves. "You asshat!" Aasim exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Louis cackles, laughing even more once he laid down next to Aasim in the pile of leaves. "Deal with it. You are having fun."

Aasim couldn't deny Louis, even though he has left through his hair.


End file.
